A Musical Soul
by Heytheremrsquare
Summary: {Rated T for Adult Themes and Language. Always Complete.} A randomly posted collection of oneshots for all different ships and pairs in Soul Eater based off of songs! Definite SoMa, TsuStar, KidLiz. Song Requests Welcome.
1. Fall Out Boy: less 16candles, more touch

Disclaimer: These lyrics and the song and concept goes to the members of Fall Out Boy, and the wonderful Soul Eater, create by Atsushi Ohkubo

A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me  
By: Fall Out Boy

Soul sat on the front porch steps of her father's house. He had just tried to confess his love for Maka, after many, MANY failed attempts. He had just gotten so afraid of rejection, that she would laugh in his face. That he wouldn't be enough, that he would get what he got from his parents from her. They had been close for a long time, as his love for her had finally grown big enough. He was still afraid though, even when Black*Star would tell him over and over again, "Just kiss her, kiss her!"

She had given him so many chances to do it, to say the words he needed to say. He suspected she had liked him too. _Why didn't I just tell her the first time?_ He wondered to himself.

He had came driving up to the house, running up to the door and pounding on it, with the intent of finally telling Maka how he felt. He heard steps coming towards it so he had stepped back, waiting for the girl he loved to come out. But, he was welcomed by another guy around his height, with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Soul looked up and down this boy's body, no shirt and low riding jeans showing the top edge of his boxers. Fuming, blood temperature rising, he spoke through his razor sharp teeth, "Where's Maka?"

"Oh," said the blonde dude standing in the doorway, "she's in the kitchen right now."

Then, a heavenly voice he recognised all to well rang out from the inside of the house, "Hiro! Darling, who's at the door?"

DARLING?! Though it was difficult, he held in his anger, his face turning red with frustration.

"Just some weird albino dude. What do you want me to do?" There was no response, then some clattering and pattering feet a few seconds later and the face that matched the heavenly voice appeared in the doorway, hair mostly down, half of it up into one thin ponytail at the back of her head. A pair of red pajama shorts and a black oversized shirt Soul had registered as his own adorned her long slender body, finishing it off with the fluffy pink and white bunny slippers Tsubaki had gotten her for her birthday.

"Soul! W-what are you doing here?" She seemed nervous, but relaxed right after she spoke. Soul just looked back and forth between Maka and the guy named Hiro, and she understood. "Hiro, can you go back into the kitchen so I can talk to Soul?" She grabbed the door and stepped outside, closing it with an "Alright." from Hiro. She turned towards Soul, who was seething with rage on the inside, but straight- faced on the outside.

"So you've met Hiro..." She trailed off at the end, letting Soul know that she hadn't expected him to come over anytime soon.

"Yeah." He replied coldly, looking her straight in the eyes. There was hurt in those bright crimson orbs that stared at her, and sadness in the emerald ones that stared at him.

"I-I didn't expect you to find out like this, Soul." She messed with the bottom hem of her shorts, taking a loose string and twirling it around her finger.

He snapped. "REALLY MAKA?! AN ASSHOLE LIKE THAT? REALLY?!" She was that one girl all those boys liked, the girl that could do no wrong, and did everything the right way, and knowing that he hadn't gotten her made him sad, exhausted, and angry at the same time.

"WHY ARE YELLING AT ME SOUL?! THIS DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU AT ALL!" She shot right back at him.

"YES IT DOES MAKA, you KNOW how much I liked you..." His voice drifted out like her's had earlier, realizing that she, in fact, didn't know how much he liked her. Great. This was the perfect way to confess your feelings, in the middle of a fight about something that really, he admitted later, actually didn't have anything to do with him.

Soul looked up at Maka's face then, her eyes reflecting surprise, happiness, regret, and sadness, all mixed with a good dose of anger in the middle. She clutched her hands at put them to her sides, taking her gaze from his eyes to stare at her feet. Her body shook with tears, and Soul stared down at her, feeling guilty, wanting to just take her into his arms and whisk her away, even if he was the source of those sad feelings.

"I gave you... I gave you so... so many... so many chances... you... you never did... did ANYTHING!" She ended the sentence with the screaming of the last word, her head shooting up, looking him right in the pupils of his eyes, tears streaming down under hers.

"Maka... I-" He was surprised. She actually shared those feelings? She wouldn't have rejected him viciously and made his heart break like it did when she spoke her next words.

"Whatever Soul. You had your chances, and you didn't take them. You were too late Soul." She turned away, towards the door, and he reached out to grab her by the arm.

"Maka... Please... I messed up, I'm sorry..." He looked right through her eyes now, like he was looking into her heart. "And before you leave to go with the douche waiting in there for you, I just want to say that I don't blame you for being you and moving on, but please don't blame me for hating it. Maka, I-"

He was cut off then, by her scarily deep voice, the kind you would never expect or want to hear come out of her mouth, "Soul, why don't you just drop dead?" Shaking his now loose grip from her arm and retreated inside, leaving him out in the dark to revel in her words.

And that's where he was now, dying of heartbreak on her front porch. He decided one thing then and there:

He's going to set his clocks early, cause apparently, he's always too late.

* * *

**Soooo... I've been mulling over things like this, sorry it's so sad, I'm just going to update whenever I get an idea, or if you have an idea for a song, just go ahead and review. I think I started myself off with too much, being a beginner and starting off with two full stories... xD that's just busy bee me, along with two projects due next week and my birthday coming up, I'm pushing myself a little too much... *sigh* That's the Maka part of me shining in all it's glory! Alright, I love you followers and reviewers and favoriters! Write you later! - Ms. Square**


	2. P nk: Blow Me 1lstkss

Disclaimer: These lyrics and the song and concept goes to P!nk, and the wonderful Soul Eater, create by Atsushi Ohkubo

Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

By: P!nk

Liz stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, her eyes puffy and a quivering lip. Applying the final touches to her makeup and straightening her red dress, she stepped out confidently in her black stilettos. Grabbing the white sweater Kid had gifted her so many years ago and the white bag from her sister for her 21st birthday, strode out of her room and down the hall, passing the portraits, her sister's room, the pots of plants, Kid's room, and down the wide staircase. Liz stopped at one of the two mirrors on either side of the door, checking herself over once more. She had a huge headache, and her eyes burned, but she needed to do this. She opened the door and looked over Gallows Mansion once more before departing.

The night was dense, quiet, and partly relaxed. Instead of taking those gross taxis that drive around Death City, Liz decided to walk, not caring if her feet hurt.

xXx

It took a long while to get to the place she wanted to, especially because she had to walk into the city. She looked at the building, its wild jutting out pieces in a rainbow of colors. She stepped in, continuing up the staircase. Liz found the place she needed and knocked on the large brown door, awaiting the answer. Soon enough the door opened, a petite sandy blonde girl in pink pajamas in the doorway.

"Liz?" Maka wiped her tired eyes, "What are you doing here? It's one in the morning!?" Maka was sleepily mad, not noticing what Liz looked like.

"I came to see Soul." She said in a shaky breath, "Is he here?"

"Yes, of course he's here, but it's going to be hard to wake him u—" She was cut off by her sudden realization of the taller girl standing in her front door. "Liz..." Maka began, "Have you been crying? And why are you dressed like that? Is something wrong?"

She barraged the girl with questions, Liz ignoring them and pushing past Maka and to the blue door that led to his room. She kicked open the door, expecting him to jump up at the sudden noise, but the lump on the bed didn't move at all. She stomped over to the bed, throwing the blankets off and flipping him over.

Bright crimson eyes popped out from under snowy locks, limbs flailing in surprise. He gave a dirty look up to the assailant, until he realized who it was. "Liz? What the hell? What time is it?"

"One o'clock." She gave off no expression in her voice, her face shrouded by darkness.

"In the MORNING!? What are you doing here at one o'clock in the morning?" It was then that he turned on his bedside lamp, the light catching on the rhinestone bust of the dress. Of course, like the pervert he was, his mind shot right to the gutter. "Liz, I don't think Maka would like it if we did it right now..."

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" She spit back at him, catching him by surprise and causing him to look up into her face, finally. She was quietly crying, him being too ill minded to notice. She sniffed and tears fell, but she didn't even mind wiping them. His eyes automatically softened when ruby met sapphire, getting up from his bed and taking her face in his hands, looking down at her with the care and comfort they had always held. "Liz, babe, what's wrong? Something with Patty and your parents or something? Please tell me."

She shoved his hands away with a growl, clutching her fists to her sides. He automatically backed away, aware not to mess with her when she's like this. She stared down at her feet, leaning on one hip, with the opposite knee bent, shaking a little from the tears. He took a cautious step forward, like when coming up to a dangerous animal, "Liz?"

She looked slowly back up at him, trapping his gaze with a stormy ocean of emotions. She caught him like that for a while, then closed her eyes, unclutching her hands and straightening out her dress, standing up straight, and fixing her hair. She took a deep breath and looked at him again, this time with a serious look. "Soul," she began, joining her hands in front of her, "I think I've finally had enough. There's nothing left, I've tried to hang on, tried to keep it working, but it's just NOT. We fight all the time, and even though we make up every time, it's just not right. I think this might be it for us."

His eyes showed nothing but pain and sorrow, asmall spark of hope showing up when he said his next words, "But... But we can fix this Liz! Honest, we can, just like a little time, and maybe I can move out of here and we can get like, an apartment and it wouldn't be so awkward a-and—"

"Soul," She cut him off in his hopeful ramble, "j-just stop. It's just not working. You think I'm way to serious for this and I think you're full of shit."

His expression changed to one of insult and confusion, "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"We all know you asked me out just cause Maka turned you down." She gave him a piercing look, breaking his guard and causing him to stutter a bit. She smirked in victory as she figured it out, turning to exit the room.

"At least I have the COURAGE to ask the person I'm in love with." Soul yelled and she stopped in the doorway, slightly turning her head over her shoulder, speaking as if he had never said it.

"Now I'm going to go out, dance alone, have a laugh, get drunk and maybe take somebody home," she faced straight towards the door, "or maybe just go home."

He stood there in awe as she closed the door behind her, passing a worried Maka, who had apparently heard the whole thing. Liz walked out with her head held high and a confident stride, bidding Maka a goodbye and closing the front door behind her, but soon enough to hear a door open and Maka ask "Soul, are you o—"

_Probably cut her off... _she thought to herself, knowing exactly how. She walked all the way back to Gallows Mansion, taking off her stilettos, walking up the wide staircase, passing the portraits, her sister's room, the pots of plants, arriving to Kid's room. She kicked open the door, causing him to stir, bright golden eyes popping open.

"Liz? What are you doing? It's not eight o'clock in the morning yet!" As he said this, he glanced at his clock, then back at her with wide eyes. In the process of getting to the room, she had clipped her heels back on. Now she slowly stepped into the room, the click clack of her shoes echoing ominously. She stopped temporarily at the end of Kid's bed, then jumped up to him almost too fast to see, straddling his legs, planting a kiss right on his shocked lips.

When she finally let go, lemon-like wide eyes stared at her in shock. Steamed blueberry eyes stared right back, a small smirk under them. "L-Liz? Wha—?"

I slim manicured finger rested on his lips, "Shhh... Kid. Just relax. I swear, I'll do it symmetrically..."

_I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss _

_I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss…_

* * *

**Guys! I'm sick... -.- Sooo I'll probably write a lot this week... Well, I'll try... Plthh... Alright, Twitter is a stupid idea... Just forget it... xD By the way, the movie This Means War, is freaking HILARIOUS. I love it... Alright, I don't want to keep you here too long. I'll update The Bridge soon, and maybe Upgraded, We'll see. Alright! Bye you guys! ****_- Ms. Square_**


	3. SWS: If I'm James Dean

Disclaimer: These lyrics and the song and concept goes to the members of Fall Out Boy, and the wonderful Soul Eater, created by Atsushi Ohkubo

**If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn (Acoustic)**

**By: Sleeping With Sirens**

**Request by my friend Julianne .**

Maka sat in one of the foldable chairs in front of the small public stage, waiting for the talent show to start. She had made a promise to her friends to be there, Tsubaki begging for her to come to watch Black Star and Liz begging her to come because she couldn't bring Patty and needed someone other than Tsubaki to talk to. When Tsubaki's head had popped up at that request, Liz told her no offense, but all Tsubaki did was sit there and when Liz tried to talk about boys, she would swear her faithfulness to the 'blue haired monkey'. Tsubaki nodded in defeat, accepting her tendencies to not go along with the rambunctious blonde's plans. Maka didn't want to agree; she had homework to do. They all did. But, here she was, sitting here outside in an uncomfortable piece of plastic, waiting for people she didn't know (except for Black Star, of course) to preform meaningless things. She pulled out her book, locating her bookmark and tried to escape the place she was in.

"Maka! This is no time for reading! There's a guy coming onstage!" Liz whined, trying to get Maka to fulfill her purpose of being here.

Maka sighed, "Liz, I'm not going to look up for every act. Okay?" Maka shut her book and put it in her bag, regretting it instantly. The guy came walking out, and sat down, a guitar in his hands. The announcer hushed the crowd as he spoke, his strange hair blank under the lights, and eyes covered by glasses down on his guitar, setting up a note.

"Hey, uh, my name's Ox Ford, and I'm going to be doing 'Tearing Up My Heart' by N'sync. I'd also like to dedicate this to the lovely girl of my dreams Kim Diehl." And with that, he began playing, his singing wasn't very good, and neither was his guitar playing, but at least he tried. In the first few minutes of the song, a pink haired girl stood up abruptly and walked out, followed by a darker haired girl. Maka assumed that was the girl Ox was talking about, especially when as she was leaving, he started singing and playing louder and louder. Let's just say the crowd wasn't really happy about that.

The rest of the evening went along, including Black Star performing tricks and yelling about how godly he was onstage. Tsubaki was thrilled and proud of her boyfriend, clapping hilariously when he ended and walked offstage. Maka was starting to get really tired of Liz's constant attempts to get Maka to look at a boy, let alone gawk at how hot he was. Then, another boy stepped out, catching Maka's attention for the first time tonight.

He had stark white hair and walked like he just rolled out of bed. Even though his stature wasn't the best, you could definitely tell he had a great body; the way his button down shirt clung to his skin, the first few buttons at the top undone to show the tan skin underneath, black jeans doing nothing worse. But the real part that hypnotized Maka was his eyes; crimson spheres the color of passion and love, never letting Maka look at anything other than this boy. He made his way lazily across the stage, sitting down in front of a professional looking keyboard. He didn't make any move to set up his fingers on the keys, just bent over into the microphone and spoke.

"Hey, I'm Soul, and I'm up here because I lost a bet." His voice only entranced Maka further, as laughs and giggles erupted from the crowd. Sometime in the last few minutes, Black Star had come and sat down, chuckling and tearing Maka's gaze from the boy for a second to tell her he was the one who beat Soul. She turned once again to the boy as he spoke again. "This is a song by Sleeping With Sirens called 'If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn' and if you think it's only for emo kids, fuck you." He began to play the chords on the piano, ignoring the gasps at his curse word.

_Stay for tonight if you want to,_

_I can show you,_

_What my dreams are made of,_

_As I'm dreaming of your face._

Maka didn't know the song, but she sure loved his voice.

_I've been away for a long time,_

_Such a longtime, _

_And I miss you there,_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else but here._

Liz gave her a questioning look from the corner of her eye, looking back up to the boy who was performing. He wasn't super attractive, but he wasn't that bad either. She looked over at Tsubaki, who was also eyeing Maka suspiciously.

_How the hell did you ever pick me?_

_Honestly, cause I could sing you a song,_

_But I don't think words can express your beauty_

_It's singing to me_

_How the hell did we end up like this?_

_You bring out the beast in me_

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed_

_Since then we've been history._

Tsubaki looked at Liz and pointed from Maka to Soul. Liz raised an eyebrow as Maka slunked forward to rest her chin on her fist.

_They say that love is forever,_

_Your forever is all that I need,_

_Please stay as long as you need._

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave._

_Please stay forever with me._

Much to Maka's dismay, he ended there, standing up and walking off stage before the applause erupted. Even though he had cussed and been totally rude, he still was undeniably talented. The crowd cheered and clapped, but Maka didn't. she proceeded to get up and go towards the backstage, just as the announcer called out the net performer. Like anyone can top that performance, she thought to herself, content on finding this boy. Liz, Tsubaki, and Black Star followed after her, Black Star holding up his pass for the guard as Maka arrived.

She rushed to the back, watching him walk lazily down the stairs off the stage and onto the hard ground. She slowed herself, not wanting to seem desperate, casually walking towards him. She caught up to him easily, tapping him on the shoulder like a little girl. He turned; red eyes once again catching her, making her breath catch in her throat. When she only stuttered, he cocked a silvery eyebrow, looking behind her to where Liz, Tsubaki and wait... Black Star?! They remained towards the back, letting Maka (try to) talk to Soul.

"H-hi." Was all Maka could get out at the moment, still completely dead in the brain.

"Hey." Soul answered back, "So can I ask why my friend, his girlfriend, and some blonde girl are all staring at us like it's the climax of a movie?" Maka tried to regain her thoughts and movements, semi-successfully, and finally spoke more than one word.

"Uh, I'm not sure, but I wanted to say I really liked your performance, even if you didn't willingly do it." She stepped a little closer, just a tad, and was ecstatic when he didn't make a move.

"Well thanks." He said, just staring into her deep green pools of eyes, as she reciprocated.

The three friends in the back whispered to each other, analyzing the other two like a science experiment that could blow up any minute.

"They really click." Liz said, glancing quickly over to Tsubaki.

"Yeah, I know." Tsubaki said back, "You can just tell by how they're looking at each other." Liz was about to speak again, but a certain blue haired menace spoke way louder, directing it at the two across the way.

"Why don't you guys just kiss already?"

"Black Star!" Maka yelled, turning away from Soul, who had scooted a bit closer.

"Hey, just be happy I didn't ask when you're gonna suck hi-"

Tsubaki cut him off right there, hugging him into her chest, hushing and scolding him, but it didn't look like Black Star was actually listening to her.

Soul chuckled as Maka's cheeks flamed, saying something about killing him later under her breathe. She turned back to the boy she was trying to talk to, opening her mouth to apologize, only to bet with his lips on hers. Maka's eyes went wide, but ended up closing them as his were. It felt like everyone else had disappeared, that they were the only ones standing in that little space, fireworks erupting in both of their heads, sirens and just loud noises going 'HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING PERFECT'.

When they finally parted, Soul gave her a questioning look, wondering if she felt it too. Her smile was all that he needed to know that it happened in her head like in his. They could hear they're friends semi-cheering in the background, with a big YAHOO from Black Star.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

Maka giggled, causing Soul to chuckle in turn.

"So what do you wanna do know?" Soul asked, totally unfamiliar with this type of situation.

"Well, maybe we can all go get something to eat or something..."

Soul smirked, "That'd be cool."

xXx

The five sat in the booth, Tsubaki and Liz gushing at Maka and Soul, Black Star trying to draw the attention toward himself.

"That was like a dream. Or a movie! Or like the best book you could ever read!" Tsubaki said, simultaneously trying to calm Black Star down, paying full attention now just to get him to turn down the volume.

"I guess so..." Maka trailed off, paying more attention to the Menu, trying to decide what to eat.

"Yeah, I wish I could just find SOMEONE who clicks with me..." Liz said, staring desperately at the menu.

"Hi, welcome to Deathbucks Café," The waiter walked up, noticing all the people at the table. His hair was black with three white stripes across the right side of his head, by Liz's view, with bright yellow eyes that she got stuck in. "My name's Kid, may I take your order?" He met Liz's eyes, and their friends recognized the familiar gaze from not even half an hour ago.

"Hello, what may your name be?" Kid said, reaching his hand out.

"Liz." She responded, putting her hand in his.

"Elizabeth? A name as beautiful as that should not be shortened." He kissed her hand, "Excuse me, but do you mind if I say you are the most symmetrical being I've seen in my lifetime?" The table all laughed quietly.

"Not. At. All." Liz answered back, cheeks reddening almost as deep as Soul's eyes.

"Looks like there's a whole lot more to order than food…" Soul deadpanned, causing everyone to giggle once more.

_They say that Love is forever,_

_Your forever is all that I need..._

_Please stay forever with me._

* * *

**Oh my gosh... I'm not dead? lol Welp, I know this one probably sucks balls. xD But my friend Julianne requested it, so I oblige. xD And I hope that I can give you a new story to read soon... But ANYWAYS... xD Thanks. ~ Ms. Square**

**- Request a songfic by either messaging me or Reviewing down below \/\/\/**

**- Request a One-shot by messaging me your idea. If I have any questions, I'll just answer you back! :)**


End file.
